Implantable neurostimulation systems have proven therapeutic in a wide variety of diseases and disorders. Pacemakers and Implantable Cardiac Defibrillators (ICDs) have proven highly effective in the treatment of a number of cardiac conditions (e.g., arrhythmias). Spinal Cord Stimulation (SCS) systems have long been accepted as a therapeutic modality for the treatment of chronic pain syndromes, and the application of tissue stimulation has begun to expand to additional applications such as angina pectoralis and incontinence. Deep Brain Stimulation (DBS) has also been applied therapeutically for well over a decade for the treatment of refractory chronic pain syndromes, and DBS has also recently been applied in additional areas such as movement disorders and epilepsy. Further, in recent investigations Peripheral Nerve Stimulation (PNS) systems have demonstrated efficacy in the treatment of chronic pain syndromes and incontinence, and a number of additional applications are currently under investigation. Also, Functional Electrical Stimulation (FES) systems such as the Freehand system by NeuroControl (Cleveland, Ohio) have been applied to restore some functionality to paralyzed extremities in spinal cord injury patients.
These implantable neurostimulation systems typically include one or more electrode carrying neurostimulation leads, which are implanted at the desired stimulation site, and a neurostimulator (e.g., an implantable pulse generator (IPG)) implanted remotely from the stimulation site, but coupled either directly to the neurostimulation lead(s) or indirectly to the neurostimulation lead(s) via a lead extension. Thus, electrical pulses can be delivered from the neurostimulator to the neurostimulation leads to stimulate the tissue and provide the desired efficacious therapy to the patient. The neurostimulation system may further comprise a handheld patient programmer in the form of a remote control (RC) to remotely instruct the neurostimulator to generate electrical stimulation pulses in accordance with selected stimulation parameters. The RC may, itself, be programmed by a clinician, for example, by using a clinician's programmer (CP), which typically includes a general purpose computer, such as a laptop, with a programming software package installed thereon.
In the context of a SCS procedure, one or more neurostimulation leads are introduced through the patient's back into the epidural space, such that the electrodes carried by the leads are arranged in a desired pattern and spacing to create an electrode array. Multi-lead configurations have been increasingly used in electrical stimulation applications (e.g., neurostimulation, cardiac resynchronization therapy, etc.). In the neurostimulation application of SCS, the use of multiple leads increases the stimulation area and penetration depth (therefore coverage), as well as enables more combinations of anodic and cathodic electrodes for stimulation, such as transverse multipolar (bipolar, tripolar, or quadra-polar) stimulation, in addition to any longitudinal single lead configuration. After proper placement of the neurostimulation leads at the target area of the spinal cord, the leads are anchored in place at an exit site to prevent movement of the neurostimulation leads. To facilitate the location of the neurostimulator away from the exit point of the neurostimulation leads, lead extensions are sometimes used.
Each lead is then connected, either directly or indirectly through lead extensions, to one or more output ports in the IPG. The IPG can then be operated to generate electrical pulses that are delivered to the IPG output ports, through the leads and/or the lead extensions and conveyed through the lead electrodes to the targeted tissue within the spinal cord. If the connection between respective leads and respective output ports in the IPG is not correctly identified in the CP, it is possible that the patient will receive little or no benefit from an implanted SCS system, or that the programming performed by the CP will be very difficult and may take an extremely long time. Thus, correctly defining the connection between the leads and the ports of the IPG can reduce programming times, and can mean the difference between effective and ineffective pain therapy.
There, thus, remains a need to provide a user interface capable of allowing a user to easily define the connections between the leads and the ports of the IPG.